Just A Cold
by Peasent
Summary: This predicament was no laughing matter, it was quite the catastrophe. She felt absolutely horrible and her nose was downright betraying her. So honestly, what was so hilarious? -One-shot in which Elsa catches a cold and Anna comes to the rescue. Elsanna. Fluff


_Done just for the fun of it. Also to test out character interactions on the funny fluffy side for my future works. Feedback on the characters would be great thanks. Enjoy ~ Peasent_

* * *

Anna was absolutely terrified. She was not sure whether this was a dream or she was just losing her mind. _Probably losing my mind_ Anna thought to herself. Just a few minutes ago she had woken up to a rather cold room to find her wall frosted over. However when she was busy blinking her sleepiness away, the frost had somehow disappeared. Blinking again it was back, and this time two of her walls were frosted. After staring at it for as long as possible she blinked, and again it was gone. That repeated for the next few tries with the frost slowly taking over her room.

Now her eyelids twitched in protest as she tried her best to keep her eyes open. Anna had even pinched and slapped herself several times just to make sure she was awake. Her poor eyes burned at the prolonged exposure but she was not going to give in. Anna's room was completely fine at the moment and she preferred it that way. A loud 'achoo' startled her, causing the redhead to blink. Sure enough her whole room and even her hair were frosted over. Anna was about to resort to a scream of fear when realization dawned on her. She slapped her head and groaned. Nope she was not awake enough it seemed.

Sighing, Anna dangled her legs off the bed and gingerly touched the floor. _Cold cold cold, why oh why Elsa must this be in the morning?_ Anna grumbled to herself _It's hard enough to wake up as it is_. Shivering and teeth chattering, Anna quickly made her way to the door. She bit her tongue, hard, as her pale hands made contact with the doorknob. _Why is everything so-o-o c-ol-ld_ Anna complained to herself. Swinging her door wide open, Anna leapt past the threshold only to find the hallway was frosted over as well. _Just my luck_. Her eyes were wide in horror as she journeyed through the frosty floor. Anna had long lost all feeling in her feet and realized that it would have been a good idea to put on some shoes. _Too late now_ Anna thought to herself as she took in her surroundings. Elsa's room was just down the hall and much closer than her room. Hobbling as fast as she could, Anna soon neared Elsa's chambers.

She was stopped when another loud 'achoo' reverberated in the hallways followed by a generous heap of snow to the face. _Great_. Anna shook madly about in frustration, ridding of her snowy cocoon. All grace and gentleness was long forgotten as soon as she reached the wooden door. Her right hand knocked forcefully which was quite the achievement as most of her joints were already stiff.

A loud sniffle was heard from inside but otherwise Elsa did not acknowledge the knock. Anna frowned as she knocked again. No answer.

"Elsa?" Anna called out, her voice was hoarse. "Elsa!" her knocks were more insistent this time.

With no hesitation she barged in, glad that the door was unlocked. If she had thought that her room and the hallway were bad, Elsa's room was far worse. The frost was thicker, the temperature much lower, furniture encased in ice and snowflakes hung still midair. There were a couple of snow piles about, engulfing any remnants of a Queen's chambers.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. The older sister was no where to be seen.

"Go-sniffle-away Anna," Elsa replied, her voice croaky. If it were not for the odd voice, Anna would be fuming at Elsa's choice of words. Instead she was genuinely concerned as she went further into the room, desperately looking for her elusive sister.

"I would love to-o play hide and seek Elsa, but it's pretty damn cold," Anna managed out of her chattering teeth.

"Language Ann-achoo!"

Anna was knocked off her feet by another helping of snow.

"So help me Elsa, if you don't show yo-ourself. I'm uh...I'm gonna...I'm gonna ban you from any hot chocolate for the rest of-f your life," Anna threatened when she had finally got back to her feet.

From somewhere on the other side of the bed, Anna heard a distinctive squeak. She could not help but grin at the response to her threat.

"Ha got you there didn't I," Anna said smugly as she made her way around the large bed.

"No please Anna, stay away," Elsa pleaded.

"Fat chance," Anna shot back. All playfulness however was gone when Elsa finally came into view. The blonde was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were slumped and her back was noticeably slouched.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked as she came close. Blue eyes peeked out of the cracks of their hand cage. Elsa let out another squeak when she saw how close her sister was and immediately began to move away.

Anna was quick however, her arms catching and holding the blonde by the shoulders. "Oh no you don't," Anna warned as the blonde began to thrash about.

"Let go of me! Anna please!" Elsa screamed. Well screamed as good as her raspy voice would let her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, what's up with you Elsa?" Anna demanded with a stern tone. Elsa noticeably shrank at the demand but only gave a whimper in response.

"Elsa," Anna said the name very slowly. Her sister was not getting off the hook so easily. Besides, Elsa was acting way too childish.

"I've got a cold," Elsa muttered lowly.

"What? Come again," Anna asked, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"A cold."

"I honestly can't hear you, speak up please Elsa?"

"I said, I've got a cold!"

Anna looked completely shocked at the revelation and her mouth was gaping wide. Elsa blushed furiously but could not tear her gaze from Anna's for she was eagerly awaiting her sister's response.

"I-uh a cold…uh Elsa….cold," Anna muttered detachedly.

"Anna?"

"Cold…Elsa…a cold….aha…AHAHA," and just like that, Anna burst into an ear splitting laugh. Elsa immediately reeled back to save her ears and scowled at her laughing sister. This predicament was no laughing matter, it was quite the catastrophe. She felt absolutely horrible and her nose was downright betraying her. Honestly, what was so hilarious?

"Are you finished?" Elsa asked angrily. Her sister gave a quick nod as she struggled to breath. There was still an ear to ear grin on that face that annoyed Elsa. It certainly was not funny to her.

"Ohoh you see…hehe…Elsa...Ice Queen…got a cold…ohoh…never thought….my sides….I'm dying," Anna let out between heavy breaths.

Elsa continued to give a death glare as Anna took her time to settle down.

"It's just, I never thought you could get a cold," Anna explained when she had returned to normality. Well as normal as Anna could achieve.

"Well I did, now can we move on?" Elsa snapped.

"Calm down Ice Queen," Anna said mockingly. Elsa huffed at her nickname.

"Anna you shouldn't be around here, you could get sick," Elsa warned. Her younger sister's safety was of the utmost importance after all.

"But I can help!" Anna protested.

"I'm magic, I'll be fine," Elsa shot back.

"Got to say, this just makes your famous line so ironic," Anna teased "what was it? The cold never bothered me any-oof."

Anna was cut off with another face full of snow. Elsa actually found that sneeze rather gratifying. She watched in amusement as the redhead struggled to free herself. Anna managed to free her head but soon found her body held firm.

"Serves you right," Elsa said smugly.

"Ooh, you asked for it," Anna shouted when she broke free. Elsa braced herself for Anna's attacks but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. A soft moan escaped her as Anna's perfect soft lips latched onto hers. Her eyes, once wide in surprise fluttered with the beating of her racing heart.

"Surprise," Anna whispered seductively when she pulled away. Elsa was about to tease back when her eyes focused on her room.

"My room!" Elsa squealed. Her chambers was perfectly normal once more, not a trace of winter at all.

"Told you I could help," Anna said haughtily, although she could not help but marvel at the room herself.

"I'm sorry about that," Elsa apologized sheepishly "I just thought that-achoo!"

Anna was once again covered head to toe in snow. The room was engulfed with fresh snow as well, ignoring their previous achievements.

"Looks like that doesn't solve the problem," Anna grumbled. Her face suddenly broke into a grin and her eyes reflected mischief "Or maybe we should try it again?"

All Elsa could do was roll her eyes before giving in. Maybe a cold was not so bad after all.

~The End~


End file.
